


Kisses

by Zirigosa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirigosa/pseuds/Zirigosa
Summary: Just them 💚
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Audrey Longbottom, Neville Longbottom/Audrey Winchester, Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), reyville
Kudos: 3





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skydrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydrew/gifts).



> Audrey/Rey belongs to my friend Drew (tumblr: @drew-winchester, twitter: drewwinchester, IG: drewwinchester)

Her hands were aching from relentless working. She panted, wiping her forehead, leaving a small trail of dirt on the skin behind.   
Today was an extraordinarily warm day. The sun shone and even though Audrey tried to cover her head underneath a straw hat, she felt nearly exhausted. Inhaling deeply, she plunged the shovel back into the soil again, before digging up more dirt, mud, and a little bit of clay, along with some pebbles.

She fancied nothing more than a cold shower at the moment, or a dip in the pond close to the house.   
Just the sheer thought of that cool, clear water on her skin let her sigh in relief, but there was nothing she could do right away.  
The work had to be done- At least before dawn, which, in summer, took place quite late, and Audrey didn’t wish to stay outside for almost all the day and even catch a sunburn. So she decided to put the shovel into the soil, keeping it steady, stuck in the pile of earth next to the hole she excavated.  
This place would fit so well for the new plants, and Neville would’ve been so happy, once he’d see what she did, while he was on the other side of the house, doing almost the same thing.

So, Audrey went back, stepped up to the porch to pull off her shoes, and the pair of gloves she was wearing.  
Both she put aside, carefully, to not drag too much mud into the living room, and stepped into the house.  
It was a lot cooler inside, and her eyes needed to adjust themselves after looking at the brightness of mother nature outside. „Neville?“ She called, walking through the corridor to the front side of the house, opening the entrance door.

She didn’t expect what she was about to see at all- There he was! Still working and digging, but covered from head to toe in mud.  
Not even Audrey managed to look this dirty, even after all the work she did. „Neville!“ She called again, chuckling, and as he turned his head, he beamed at her, waving at her. „Love!“ He said. „Are you done already?“   
„Not quite, but it’s been a couple of hours and I thought, maybe we should fetch some cold lemonade? You look very thirsty.“  
Neville gasped, peeking at his wrist- Where there was no watch, but merely a reflex. „Couple hours?“ He asked, putting his tools aside.  
„… Well… Can’t say no to an icy cold lemonade anyway!“ He added.

„But dear, you will not step a single foot into the house, would you look at you??“ „What’s the matter?“ Neville asked, still smiling, opening his arms for a hug, walking towards his girlfriend.  
„You look as if you took a bath in the mud!!“ Audrey giggled, stepping back. „Why, give us a kiss then!“   
„No!“ Audrey replied chuckling, even more, taking even further steps behind, but he already caught up with her, grabbing her gently, arms around her waist, pulling her close, kissing her neck playfully.  
„Nooo!“ She squeaked in glee, not even trying to stop him. He nuzzled her neck, smiling, laughing, and eventually letting go of her again.

„Oh no, now you’re covered in mud as well!“ „As if I wasn’t before.“ Audrey replied, he may have stopped, yet he didn’t break the embrace they were into.   
She looked up at him, into his eyes, and he looked back at her. Both still with that faint smile on their lips, before Audrey looked down, blushing, clearing her throat.   
Neville placed a finger under her chin, gently tilting her head back up so that their eyes met again, bending down to softly touch her lips with his, kissing Audrey long and sweetly. She melted into the kiss, closed her eyes, and hummed blissfully.   
„Think we need a shower.“ Neville whispered against her lips, and she nodded, still blushing. „Come.“ He took her hand in his, squeezing it gently, and with a smile, he drew her back inside the house.


End file.
